Of Roses
by Lady Fran
Summary: [Drabbles] [Pairings] [Chap. 6: Aang x Meng] There's aways a reason that we meet who we meet, and that we love who we love.
1. Sacrifice

**Word Count: **35 (It's all I need)

**Pairings: **Sokka x Yue

**Warning: **Spoiler for the season finale!

**Comments:** I know it short.

* * *

**Sacrifice**

She sacrificed for the Moon Spirit. She gave back her life. She saved the moon. She saved the Northern Water Tribe. She saved the world.

But she didn't save me.

Because I sacrificed the most.


	2. Bait

**Word Count: **30 (Heck, it's even shorter)

**Pairings:** Zuko/Katara

**Warning: **None

**Comments: **A bit of the cliché plot. Read author's note at bottom!

* * *

**Bait **

She's nothing but a prisoner. Bait for me to get the avatar with.

So why was I feeling this way about her?

She's nothing. Just a tool.

Nothing more…

* * *

A/N: Challenge me! Give me a random pairing- something so extraordinary that I can't resist. Double bonus if the male is other than Zuko or Sokka. Triple if its slash. I have nothing against it, just never tried this before. Yup, I'm gonna have so much fun! XD 


	3. Masked

**Word Count: **80

**Pairings: **Just read it- don't want to ruin the surprise

**Warning:** Hinted fluff, and a very strange pairing

**Challenge By:** kayko15

**Comment:** Kayko, you are a mad genius! Such talent and imagination! You're wicked, but still very talented. I racked my brain for something for this pairing.

**

* * *

**

Masked

"I'm never going to give up Aang for you!" shouted Katara defiantly, struggling with the ropes that tied her to the chair.

A pair of golden eyes stared at her, the rest of the body concealed by the darkness. A cold, raw chuckle waved its way to Katara, and she shivered at the sound.

"Silly girl, it's not the Avatar I want, it's you," came the voice.

Wait…

The figure leaned forward, revealing a sinister smile. Katara froze.

Silence.

"Ozai?"

Yup, you guessed it, it's Ozai/Katara. Bet you never saw that coming!

And since you people wanted it longer, you've got your wish granted.


	4. Hidden Ambition

**Word Count: **135 (Longest Drabble Yet!)

**Pairing: **Kana/Pakku

**Warning: **Spoilers for Season Finale

**Challenge By: **Eternal Memories

**Comments: **Our favorite oddies couple:)

* * *

**Hidden Ambition**

She couldn't believe that man and his sexism!

What did he mean? Woman weren't allowed to fight, but only heal? Who made up that dumb rule!

And the fact that he believed in it angered her so much. There was no way she would marry him! She didn't care if it was arranged!

Kana stared at the engagement necklace in her hands. She closed her fist, pulling back her arm to fling the cursed pendant into the water where it would just wash away.

But then she pulled back. She looked at the necklace again. It contained so many memories.

She couldn't throw it away.

"It's only because you want to remember your life up here," she told herself.

But she knew it was for another reason.

And she knew that she would come back.

* * *

Aww… Poor Kana. Torn between love and belief. 


	5. Reluctant

**Word Count: **55

**Pairings: **Aang/Katara

**Warning: **None

**Comments: **For anyone's whose reading my Katang, "Dawning", here's a fun fact. This was actually supposed to be the opening paragraphs of the third chapter, but I felt it was a bit too much.

* * *

**Reluctant **

Aang sighed as Katara left. For some reason, it felt so cold without her.

He wrapped the blanket closer to himself, though the cotton didn't block out the slight draft.

No, there wasn't any wind. No breeze either.

But it was better to lie than to face another possibility.

He sighed, pulling the blanket closer.

* * *

Hmmm…. Any one want to offer a pairing? Just anything that you want to see in written form. Doesn't matter how wacky it is, just send it in! (Remember Ozai/Katara?) 


	6. Under a Umbrella

**Word Count: **115

**Pairings: **Aang/Meng

**Comments: **None

**Warning: **None

**

* * *

**

Chapter Six: Under a Umbrella

I saw her the other day in the Earth Kingdom village. I knew it was a place I had visited before, but I didn't remember what it was called.

She was standing in front of a building. It was pouring outside, and she didn't seem to have an umbrella.

What was her name?

I walked over to her, lifting my umbrella high over our heads. She looked up, a bit of water from her hair dripping on my shoulder.

What was her name?

She leaned in, her soft hair tickling my face. I blushed- I wasn't even sure why. She looked down, a small smile forming on her face.

Meng, she said, my name's Meng.

* * *


End file.
